Trion Body
The is an artificial body mainly used for combat. It is normally created by activating a device called Trigger. Description A Trion Body is an artificial body made out of Trion that copies The User's actual body. However, its appearance can be altered based on the preferences of The User. Such alteration includes clothes, eye color, as well as hair length. These alteration can be set prior to the activation of a Trigger. The Trion Body is controlled through the Trion Relay and Supply Systems. The Trion supply System is like a heart. It contains the User's actual body. It can manipulate trion, supplies Trion to the rest of the Trion body, and creates Triggers as directed by the Trion Relay system. The Trion Relay system functions similarly to a brain. It receives information from the trigger users real body and also acts as an operating system for the Combat Body. The Trion relay system is what allows the Trion body to move and operate Triggers. The nature of Trion Body is that although they are durable, they can't regenerate once damaged. However, there are a few exceptions and such instance is Yūma's Trion Body, which has regenerative ability. It was created by his father (through the creation of a Black Trigger) in order to save his life after he sustained a mortal wound during an encounter with an unknown neighbor. Overview The Trion Body is mainly used by The User in a combat situation. When The User's Trigger is activated, the real body is stored inside the trigger, protecting it from any physical harm while The User's consciousness is transferred into the Trion Body, allowing The User to move and function the same way as they would in their real body. Additionally, if The User has a Side Effect, the ability will transfers to the Trion Body as well. The real body is released once the Trigger is deactivated or the Trion Body is destroyed. Compared to a body made of flesh and bone, it doesn't get tired or hungry and offers superior strength to that of a normal body that almost impossible to destroy using normal weapons. Only weapons made out of Trion can inflict actual damage to the Body, causing it to weaken and eventually destroyed. It also can be programmed to not feel pain when sustain any damage. However, most users choose to make this sensation at a minimum, preferring to have at least some sort of feeling while using it. Furthermore, with the assistance of an Operator, The User can communicate mentally and link their senses with anyone who are using a Trion Body. It has been shown by Yūma, as well as several other Border agents, that there is no definable limit to the amount of time a person can spend in their Trion Body. In fact, given that the body is not significantly damaged and the supply of Trion is intact and not used extensively, The User can stay in their Trion Body for extensive periods of time, depending on the amount of Trion that person has. Weaknesses The Trion body has two main weaknesses, the Trion supply System red and the Trion Relay system yellow. If either one (or both) of these systems are damaged, the Trion in the Trion Body will become disrupted and will cease to function. This can result in either a bailout or cause the Trigger to deactivate, returning the user to their natural body. This will not cause permanent damage to the actual Trigger as Both Systems are just Trion constructs that are simply recreated each and every time the Trigger is reactivated. Other than this, the Trion Body itself has a finite amount of Trion stored within it, and it will eventually run out of Trion through prolonged use. References See Also Trigger Navigation Category:Triggers Category:Border Triggers Category:Aftokrator Triggers Category:Galopoula Triggers